The Blood of Two Worlds
by Wildman314
Summary: I'm not very good at doing summaries without giving everything away, but here goes. "Two friends must go to an island to figure out a way back home". "Sounds easy doesn't it well how about no with the risk of being killed by demon of multiple variety,will they get back home, or the better question can they make it back "alive". Story contains gore,romance, bit of adventure


"Alright and Welcome, this is my first story so yeah"  
"I own nothing other than my OC's also I did my best with the my errors but what to do when your uploading from an iPod.

also my OC's are going to be the focus instead but I will bring in the Kojou and the his harem soon ,

so sit back relax and enjoy the story what might happen to these two friends from another world

* * *

We were on a plane heading to Itogami island, the idea that both me and chance had decided on to get back to our home world.

"Hi my name is Jacob Malenda I have long light red hair that I have pull pack I had worn a black shirt that is covered with a black helix jacket and jeans, I have been told a lot back at home and also hated being told that I was short ( kinda like Edward elric). My friend who sat next to me was one who, I got lucky to be sent here with someone smart like him, I have to say at times I felt inferior to him. his name is Chance Stewart he had short dark blond hair and had worn a red shirt covered by his red jacket and had worn out jeans on. We had looked at each other staring into each others eyes his were dark green and mine light green.

I asked chance "when do you think that we are landing".  
"He responded by looking at the speakers that had said at that moment.  
"Speaker-we will be landing in 10 minutes." I had looked up then back down and laughed nervously due just asking the question.

"Well since we have the time I might as well tell you how the hell we had gotten here.

* * *

"3 MONTHS AGO

"Well it all started one night when I got a call from an unknown number they had told me that they had my friend chance captive, well what am I supposed to do I go to the site that I am told to go to but I had brought a knife and barrette pistol with me for when shit had gone bad, well it took me about 30 minutes to get to the bridge why did he want to meet there I had no idea.

"When I had gotten there I had seen a man In a black cloak that only showed his face but most of it was covered with sunglasses and a large joker like smirk that instantly pissed me off. I had yelled at him where the hell is chance, he pointed to a building that was by the bottom of the river and we both started walking in silence, I could faintly hear snickering and guessed It came from the guy in front of me. "We entered the building to be welcomed to a satanic ritual that was already in progress basically there were pentagrams written all over the room there were vanilla candles, there were other men and some women who had worn similar cloaks to the man next to me. While I was looking around the building I had seen Chance tied up in the middle of the room I had yell his name and that seemed to have gotten everyone's attention. The man next to me took his hood and sunglasses off to reveal bloodshot eyes and a bald head he had veins popping out and he still had the joker smile, he told me that his name was dex and that their goal was to open up a portal to another world.

I just looked at the man called Dex in shock and asked why do you need us. That's when I heard one of the other hooded figures say that the preparations were ready, I had gotten a bit mad at being ignored when I was the one called here and chance was kidnapped and tied up. That was when I had felt something blunt hit the back of my head and I had went unconscious for I'd say about 5 minutes.

When I woke up I was tied up and sitting upright back to back with chance who had woken up not to long ago. I had asked what happened while I was out but we were interrupted by the glowing of the pentagrams in the room and the mixture of chanting and laughter from the nutcase Dex and his worshippers.

"When the glowing was getting brighter we had heard a knock on the door but It was ignored causing the police to have to attempt to bust down the door, but failing since it had a barrier around it.  
"From all the glowing lights the cultists didn't notice me shimmy out my knife and cut both ropes since we were free I handed chance the barrette pistol, and we both just stood up everyone was standing there somewhat shocked but more confused that no one checked me for weapons. "Dex was ordering his subordinates to protect him at all costs even their lives, Chance was firing round after round and I was maneuvering though slicing through the worshippers weak points (throats and wrists). After about 5 minutes they were all dead except Dex who was in the corner shivering and staring at me and Chance who had just killed all his worshippers and covered in no blood (somehow).

He had then made a loud squeak and me and chance had just stared at him with a murderous glare. I had ran up to him when he attempted to run away, and stabbed him in his Achilles' tendons and then I had said to him (in a bit of a know it all tone), "If your ready to kill others be prepared to be killed yourself" then I pulled the knife out causing him to scream almost like he was on hells doorstep which got on our nerves really quick, Chance had pulled the barrel of the gun up and place it up to dex's forehead and said to him "thanks for the party".  
"BANG! BANG! BANG! Dex's body fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, Around us the pentagrams had not faded and caused a little worry that's when we had heard chanting but when we looked around the room, everyone was dead so who could have been doing the chanting, the room was then enveloped in a bright light that caused us to be transported somewhere with very large buildings and a large amount of people.

Me and chance had both lost our weapons. I had asked someone who had walked by where we were and he responded with "where do you think you are, you are in Tokyo,Japan". I had looked at Chance and he looked at me and we both had basically yelled WHAT!

* * *

Speakers "we will be having passengers get off on Itogami island if this is your stop".

"Me and chance had both gotten off and went to go meet up with the man who had helped us come up with the idea of going to Itogami island. The only problem was that was that as long as we have known the guy he won't tell us his name and basically forces us to call him cripple-hacker. he is a nice guy, he was one of the first and only people to believe our story of being from another world.

"When we landed we met up with cripple-hacker we had started talking about what we were going to do. Cripple-hacker said that we should go and find a place to stay then we can go and get to work on finding a way home

* * *

"Well that's it for the first chapter of the blood of two worlds and I hoped you enjoyed it, by the way i want you guys to try to guess what genres I am going to use for the story cause it's much more than a supernatural and romance ha ha.

"until next Time wildman314 is out of here"


End file.
